My Little Russada: Love is Magic
by MVFBattleEevee
Summary: Sequel to MLR-IIM. Russada returns, with new friends. The Grand Galloping Galle is coming, and so is a new danger and new magic. Pairings in this story involve South KoreaxOC, ApplejackxOC, Pinkie PiexSouth Korea, with slight Rainbow DashxOC and Twilight Sparklex OC.
1. Russada's Return (with friends)

A group of ponies walked down through the hillside of Ponyville, they chatted and laughed, exchanging stories between them.

They ended up at the top of a tall hill and stopped to have a picnic. The group of ponies were none other then the mane six and their dragon side-kick, Spike.

"So," started Twilight as she put jam on some bread, "what has everyone been thinking about so far lately?"

Rainbow Dash stood up proudly, "Well, you know, I still can't stop thinking about the last six ponies that were here. I really didn't know that they were that powerful, nor could they defeat Discord like that."

Pinkie Pie bounced, "Yeah! They were really amazing to have around!"

Rarity sipped some tea, "I'm a little disappointed though, they left before I could even give them some outfits to try on."

Fluttershy blushed, "Yes, I really thought that their pets were nice."

Applejack nodded, "Mm hm, they were nice partners, strong too I might add."

Spike grinned, "Yeah, I really liked the chestnut one, she was amazing!"

Twilight Sparkle then laid down on the blanket with her head in her hooves, "Yeah, you know, I wish that they could come back."

Suddenly, as if her prays were answered, a huge blast of light came from the sky and about four ponies dropped out of the sky. They then toppled on top of each other before another pony then dropped out of the sky, after them.

The group then stopped what they were doing and ran over to the ponies. They looked in awe as they saw the odd looking ponies.

One of them groaned and rubbed his head with his hoof. He was an earthy brown earth pony with a short black mane and tail with a small mustache, brown eyes, defined black hooves, and wearing a sombrero. On his right flank was the Mexican flag.

The others also started to stir.

There was a dark green unicorn with a long fiery red mane and tail, electric green eyes with eyelashes on both the top and bottom. On her right flank was the Irish flag.

A blue pegasus with a long blonde mane and tail, sky blue eyes with eyelashes that were also on the top and the bottom. On her right flank was the Circadian flag.

There was a white pegasus that was wearing a strange white and dark blue outfit. He had a short black mane and tail with a long and odd curl with a smiling face in the center of it on his mane, and brown eyes. Under his weird outfit, was the South Korean flag.

But the final pony, was a pony that the ponies and Spike all knew so well.

She was a light chestnut pegasus with a checkerboard blonde-brown mane and tail, purple-blue eyes with eyelashes both on the bottom and the top. On her right flank was the Russatakan flag, but on her left was an ice blue snowflake that glittered in the sunlight.

The group ran down and tackled the light chestnut pony as she stood up, seeing stars. Her companions also got to their hooves and stared at themselves in shock and then to their friend who was being hug-attacked. The white pegasus then huffed at the sight.

"Okay," the light chestnut pegasus heaved, "please get off of me you guys."

The group complied with smiles as she slowly got back to her feet.

Twilight then stepped forward and grinned at the old friend, "It's so nice to see you again, Russada."

Russada grinned, "Yeah, it's nice to see you all too."

* * *

**Yeah, decided to make a sequel because everyone likes to read the previous one.**

**But only one person reviewed it! ;o; I need more people to give me feedback!**

**Anymore, a few more chapters for today so that everyone can tell me what they think.**


	2. The Golden Ticket

Russada then turned to face her other friends, "Oh! Let me introduce everyone!" She then went to her comrades and brought the green unicorn to them, "Everyone, this is Ireland."

Ireland bowed, "How do you do? I'm Ireland, like Russada said."

Russada then went to the earth pony, "This is Mexico, please be polite."

Mexico huffed, "Hello everyone."

Russada then went to the blue pegasus, "Say hello to Curacao, she's quite shy."

Curacao blushed, "Hello."

Finally, Russada went to the white pegasus, "And this is South Korea, please be careful around him."

South Korea waved, "Hi everybody!"

Everyone said hello and started to mingle, Ireland got to know Twilight Sparkle and so the same happened with Applejack and Mexico, Fluttershy and Curacao, and Pinkie Pie with South Korea.

The others, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Spike stayed with Russada.

"So, what has been going on?" asked Russada.

"Oh this and that." said Rainbow dash. "Nothing really has changed, except that I got a new trick down that will wow the Wonderbolts."

Rarity tossed her mane, "My boutique has actually been very popular lately, although, I am in need of some fashion models for my new outfits."

Spike's eyes sparkled, "The Grand Galloping Galle is coming up!"

Russada's eyes popped, "Wow! So many things are happening all ready!"

All the ponies stopped mingling and then turned to the smaller group.

Twilight then spoke, "Yeah! Now that you guys are here, would you like to go to the Galle?"

"What's the Galle?" asked Ireland.

"It's a party!" bounced Pinkie Pie as she flung out streamers out of nowhere.

"I want to go!" South Korea flapped his wings excitedly.

"I'll write a letter!" grinned Spike as he got out his quill and parchment.

Twilight Sparkle then told Spike to ask the princess for five more tickets to the Galle, he complied and soon rolled up the parchment and blew green fire upon it. The letter then flew into the wind and traveled to Canterlot Castle.

A few moments later, a letter appeared before Twilight, she unfolded it with her magic and read the contents before giving each new pony a gold ticket.

Mexico yawned, "Well amigos, where should we stay for the night?"

Applejack approached him, "Why you fellas can come and stay at the Apple Family farm, we could sure use a few extra hooves."

Rainbow Dash tugged on Russada, "You should stay with me!"

Twilight Sparkle approached Ireland, "Want to stay with me and Spike?"

Fluttershy came to Curacao, "There's an extra room at my place, you're welcome to come."

South Korea tried to go with Russada and Rainbow Dash, but Pinkie Pie came in front of him.

"My place is fun!" she then dragged him back to Ponyville with Twilight Ireland, Rarity, and Spike, following them. Fluttershy and Curacao went west while Applejack and Mexico went east. Rainbow Dash and Russada went up towards Rainbow's house which was on a cloud.

The next day was going to be an exhausting one.

* * *

**Woo~**

**Review before faving or following.**


	3. Dresses and Tricks

The next day, Rarity had called everyone down to her Boutique to show them the new series that she had just made.

Curacao stared at the new dresses in awe, "Pretty…I don't get such pretty clothes unless it's a special occasion."

rarity then guided the three new mares forward, "Would you please do me the honors of trying on the three highlights of my dress collection?"

They all looked at one another before turning back to Rarity and grinning excitedly.

She then showed them to the dressing rooms and the rest waited. After about thirty minutes, the stage was set and first came Ireland. She wore a green and white dress with fills everywhere and with red and gold stones decorating it with crystal skulls to pin area to show the fabric underneath and her mane and tail were up in a bun surrounded by gold and silver fishnets and black boots on her hooves. Her scenery was a grassy plain with a clear blue sky and an ancient castle in the background.

Curacao came after her, she wore a sparkling white, yellow, and blue thin silk dress that flowed airily around her with multicolored flowers in her mane and tail and she had red slippers on her hooves. Her scenery was a tropical beach with clear blue waters and ripe fruit.

And then there was Russada, she wore an icy blue dress that had crystals dangling off of it and a tiny crystal tiara with matching snowflake earrings and with her mane and tail in a loose ponytail, her mane had a rather large snowflake and her hooves were wearing glass slippers. Her scenery was and icy cavern with glittering snow and ice surrounding her.

The audience starred up in awe, all three of the ponies were beautiful in those dresses.

South Korea had his mouth agape, Russada looked so pretty in that dress, like and ice princess. Maybe he could ask her to that Grand Galloping Galle.

Rarity then came on stage, "So? What does every pony think?"

Twilight came forward, "You have really outdid yourself Rarity, I'm pretty sure you're going to get a lot of attention."

Rarity giggled excitedly and turned to her models, "I would really like you three to wear those dresses to the Galle, that would really mean a lot to me."

Ireland approached her, "Of course we will Rarity."

Rarity squealed and started to hop around the room. She then stopped and said to Mexico and South Korea, "You two may also borrow some suites that I have for stallions for the Galle."

"Gracias, Rarity." said Mexico swiftly.

She then led the two to the back and the three mares then unchanged out of their dresses in the changing rooms. When Russada came out, Rainbow Dash zoomed up to her and grabbed her hooves.

"Come on! Russada! I want you to help me with my new trick!"

She then pulled her out of the shop and into the sky, South Korea then came out of the back of the store with Mexico and saw Russada being dragged away. He quickly flung himself out of the store.

The others saw he leave quickly and decided to follow.

Up in the air, Rainbow dash and Russada were talking with one another.

"You see," explained the rainbow pony, "I need you to do that trick of yours that happens when you're covered in ice. Then, I'm going to fly around you so fast that the ice is going to turn into different colors and will then do this awesome effect that I am planning."

"Um, I'm not sure." said Russada.

"What's up?"

"I think that you might freeze if you try such a thing."

"Don't sweat it! I've been practicing ever since you left."

Russada nodded and then flew in the opposite direction for Rainbow Dash. Rainbow then flew behind her, not too close though. Soon, pressure started to gather around Russada's front and then it exploded into a sonic boom with her flag trailing behind her. She started to fly faster and faster as more pressure gathered again.

The sonic boom went off again and Russada was coated in an icy jet stream. From the corner of her eye, she could see Rainbow dash go into her sonic rainboom and start to fly up next to her. Rainbow Dash then spun around and around Russada and her rainbow started to cover the chestnut pony in a cocoon.

The rainbow pony then flew ahead of her and Russada felt the rainbow around her combine with her ice. It felt quite odd, it ran a sparkling warmth of goodness inside of her that screamed loyalty. Soon the rainbow and ice infused together and an epic proportion was met.

The ice with rainbow colors flew everywhere and rotated around Russada as sprays of sparkles and mists of color also churned around her. Russada continued to fly and Rainbow Dash slowed down next to her.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" she screamed with delight.

Russada panted, "Yeah, but I'm not sure that I can keep this up any longer."

She then saw black dots as her pony friends looked up at her in awe. Then, the stars gathered around her and she dropped like a stone through the sky.

She heard screaming and the fluttering of wings before she blacked out.

* * *

**YAY!**

**Review before faving or following. **


	4. Exhaustion? But it's not tomorrow yet!

It was a few moments later that Russada opened her eyes, she stared at a ponies face.

"Thanks, Rainbow." she said thinking of the last pony she had saw.

The pony giggled, "Not even close."

Russada then focused on the long curl with the smiling face in it that was in the pony's mane.

"Oh…"

South Korea saw that Russada was slipping back into the darkness, he held up her head, "Hey, don't fade now! Tell me what's wrong!"

"I'm tired…" she mumbled, "and hungry…"

"Ah, exhaustion," Twilight's voice faded in and out of existence.

The chestnut pony then curled into the crook of South Korea's foreleg and dozed off.

South Korea blushed, or course he had always had feeling for her. Now that they were in a pony land with Russada and her friends (no Sicily, thank god) with a Galle coming up and an exhausted Russada sleeping in his arms, his dream was coming true in a weird way that he would have never imagined it as.

Curacao went up to Russada and checked her over, "She's fine, all Russada needs is rest, but when she wakes up, well…we all know her appetite."

Everyone sighed in relief.

Twilight then came forward and made a stretcher appear with her magic, "At least lets all go towards the library, that way we can plan for the Grand Galloping Galle tomorrow."

They all nodded and Russada was lifted up and onto the stretcher with the help of Rarity and Ireland.

Thirty minutes later, they all settled inside of the library and the chestnut pegasus was drinking some herbal tea that Fluttershy made. They all talked about tomorrow.

"First," started Twilight, "we're going to need some sort-of transportation."

"I'm not sure if the mice would like to do it again." said Fluttershy softly. "They're still scared of Opalescence."

The purple unicorn nodded, "Yeah, I agree. Instead, I could ask the princess to help to send us a carriage or two for us."

Rarity smiled gleefully, "Oh yes, I've always wanted to ride in one of the royal carriages! Oh please Twilight Sparkle, dear?!"

Applejack went towards her friend, "Now Rarity, don't get all excited yet."

Ireland nodded, "Good fortune is the reward for the patient."

Twilight smiled at her.

Pinkie Pie then bounced up, "But what time should we go? The Galle doesn't start until six at night!"

"How about this?" Curacao helped her. "We could leave an hour before the time?"

Everyone continued with their ideas and finally set a plan for tomorrow. They then went to their sleeping quarters and waited for tomorrow.

* * *

**Meh. Late chapter is late.**

**Review before faving or following.**


	5. Meet Dear Lady

The next day, three Camelot carriages arrived with a winged guard pulling each one.

Twilight Sparkle, Spike, rarity, and Ireland got into the first carriage, Curacao, Fluttershy, Mexico, and Applejack took the second carriage, and Russada, South Korea, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash took the third one. Each mare and stallion had their formal wear on as they were flying high above the clouds.

South Korea adjusted his bow tie that came with his tux and looked over at Russada with nervous eyes. Tonight was the night that he would ask her to dance with him.

Pinkie Pie hugged him from behind, "You're dancing with me, right?"

He nodded, why wouldn't she leave him alone?!

Rainbow Dash also nudges Russada's head, "Yeah! Maybe I could show you the Wonderbolts. They might like you!"

Russada turned around and smiled at her rainbow colored friend, "Sure!"

A few minutes later, the sky turned from crimson to velvet blue and then a darker blue. The clouds cleared and bright lights were shown down from the ground below. Canterlot Castle then shown from it's space on the mountain and everyone looked at it in awe.

The chariots then dipped lower, aiming for the castle grounds. Rarity squealed in delight.

Finally, the chariots landed and the winged guards let out soft snorts as they settled down into the carriage lane. They each pulled up and the twelve guests came out of the chariots.

Pinkie Pie raced out and looked in every direction, "This is going to be BETTER than EVER!"

The other eleven followed to catch up with her and then headed inside to find ponies in elegant wear chatting with one another just before the doors should open.

Twilight spot the princess on top of the stairs with two of her guards, her eyes shined and she turned around to address everyone.

"C'mon guys! We need to meet Princess Celestia!"

They followed her up the stairs and met with the princess. Twilight bowed and her friends followed suite.

Princess Celestia gazed at them all.

"Well, now this is a surprise. Do tell me, what are you're new friend's names' Twilight?"

She then spotted Russada, "My my, it seems that you've returned, Russada. You seem to have a habit of coming into everyone's lives."

Russada blushed, "Oh, really? But I didn't come alone this time, four of my friends came with me."

The princess gazed at them, "My, they do seem to have the same outlook you did when you and your five other friends came here last time."

Russada then turned around and introduced the princess to her friends. Princess Celestia smiled warmly at them all.

"Well I hope that you all have a wonderful time at the Galle!"

And with that, she unfurled her wings to their full wingspan and her horn glowed a clear gold color. The doors then opened and every pony below them applauded.

Celestia then gazed at the twelve subjects beneath her, "Have a great time." And she flew off.

They went down the stairs and marched through the double doors.

* * *

**Woosh, in the middle of the next chapter. Please be patient.**

**Please Review before faving or following.**


	6. Just call him The Doctor

What they saw was appalling.

Their mouths hung open as they saw the streamers cloud the ceiling, the food flood the tables, the music drifting through the air, and the famous ponies who had come far and wide.

The group then departed in separate directions, ponies being dragged away for fun.

Rainbow dash dragged Russada away to meet the Wonderbolts. They were stopped by two guards who were protecting the area. Spitfire then came over to them and observed Rainbow Dash with a tired smile on her face.

"So you came back kid? Good, because we were wondering when you would come back."

The rainbow pony squealed in delight as Spitfire then looked at Russada.

"Is this a new friend of your's, she looks nice."

Rainbow Dash then stopped and put a foreleg around the chestnut pony, "Oh yeah! This is my friend Russada! She's got this awesome thing that happens when you do a double sonic Rainboom!"

The fire mare's eyes popped, "Wow! You guys better come in here and tell me all about what's been happening!"

The guards let them in and the two mares came in.

Fluttershy, meanwhile, brought Curacao out into the garden.

The yellow pegasus sniffed one of the brightly colored flowers. "Isn't it gorgeous here? I wish the animals were still friends with me."

Curacao nodded and then sniffed at a bright blue flower.

Inside, Pinkie Pie was dancing madly with a reluctant South Korea.

"C'mon!" she yelled through the flying limbs, "You have to dance like this or else you're not having fun!"

He reluctantly did what the pink pony told him to do, even though he was used to funny looks, the looks he was receiving here were starting to get to him.

Over at the dining table, Applejack was showing Mexico the different foods from all over Equestria.

She happily pointed to all the apple dishes and Mexico just grunted in response.

In the hallways, Twilight showed Ireland around. She happily followed and inspected the architecture with pleasure.

Later during the night, Russada was at one of the balconies that was higher up than most. She gazed out at the stars with a sad look in my eyes.

"Looking up at the stars, huh?"

The noise startled her as an earth pony with the same colored coat as hers' came into view. He had a short brown mane and tail with a dark navy blue tux on. His cutie mark was an hourglass.

The stallion then leaned against the balcony with Russada and also looked out into the stars. "The name's Doctor Hooves, but please call me The Doctor."

The young personification looked over at him, "Nice to meet you, I'm Russada."

He chuckled.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing," he waved her off. "You just remind me a little of my wife. The last time I saw her tonight was when she was in the punchbowl."

"Really? What's she like?"

"She's grey, blonde, cross-eyed, and has bubbles on her flank. Her name's Ditzy Hooves, but many call her Derpy Hooves."

"She must be some wife."

He chuckled again, "In a way, yes, even though she can be tough to handle, Derpy brings a lot of excitement into my life."

"Must be fun?"

"Always."

They gazed at the stars a little longer.

"I love her." he finally said.

Russada looked at him, "Well that's nice."

The Doctor looked back at her, "Don't you love someone?"

She looked back at the stars, "I love my friends and family…"

"But is there someone that you like a lot or someone who likes you a lot?"

Russada bowed her head and closed her eyes, "I'm…not sure." She then thought of a familiar bouncy Asian personification, "But, there is this one guy who keeps following me around."

The brown pony smiled, "Really?! He must be one great stallion."

"Pardon?" Russada turned to look at him.

"Oh nothing," he waved his hoof. "I'm just saying that this guy must be quite smart to pick you."

Russada blushed and looked at her hooves. Maybe he did love her, but what about her feelings? Russada barely understood love, all she thought was that it tied everyone together to make a unity.

But these feelings that she was having right now, they made her feel as if there was a key in a lock that was on a door inside of her chest and she desperately wanted to turn the key and unlock the door.

Something shuddered throughout the building and the walls trembled. A crash was heard downstairs followed by more crashes.

The two ponies turned towards the door and raced ahead. Doctor Hooves got out his sonic screwdriver and held it within his mouth while Russada unfurled her wings and sailed next to him on their way down.

The ballroom doors flew open and the two legendary ponies came in side-by-side. What they saw was appalling.

A giant bug-like alicorn with jet black skin and a greasy teal mane and tail stood on the center stage of the room and then laughed a hideous laugh that echoed throughout the room.

"Well hello little ponies." she smirked and revealed sharp canines.

The two princess then came in front of her.

"What do you want? Queen Chrysalias?" said Princess Celestia with a frown.

"Oh nothing," she teased, "I just want all of Equestria, like always. Now just surrender or else I'll call all of my changelings over here to take control."

* * *

**Foo~ Just stuff going on, another chapter for tonight and that is it for now.**


	7. Oh It's ON!

Princess Luna stepped forward, "Never! You may stand bravely here, but you still lack all of your power!"

The changeling queen laughed, "Oh what a cocky one you are. There's no Shining Armor or that princess here this time. Last time I checked, they were at the North Pole in the Crystal Empire."

Princess Celestial then turned around with her eyes closed. "You're right, we don't have Shining Armor nor Princess Cadence, but we have something just as powerful as them!"

She finished the sentence as she looked over at the Mane Six with triumph. The said six ponies then put on their battle faces as Princess Luna then used her magic to summon the Elements of Harmony.

Princess Luna then gave them to each of their owners and the Mane Six stepped into position. Queen Chrysalias watched as they charged up their elements.

After a few moments, Twilight's eyes opened and white sparks came out of it. A sparkling rainbow then formed and tackled into the queen.

But before it could even hit her, Chrysalias used her horn to perform a spell and an evil green barrier surrounded her.

The rainbow then collided with her and shattered. A shocked gasp ran through the crowd as the Mane Six huffed, trying to collect their breath.

Chrysalias then brought down the barrier and laughed evilly.

"Fools! I've learned all about you since last time, so now I'm stronger than ever!"

Princess Celestia then stood in front of the six ponies and said under her breath, "Go, there is still one more thing that we can try."

The ponies behind her backed down as the princess then faced-off the evil queen.

"You might have learned from your last experience, but you haven't met one pony who has more potential than you can ever imagine!"

"Then tell me," she leaned towards the white alicorn, "who is this pony?"

Princess Celestia closed her eyes, "She is a pony that can block out the darkness with her own light in any pony's heart. A pony that can withstand extreme temperature. The mare who beat Discord with the help of her previous friends. She is the one who posses the maker of the Element of Magic; the Element of Life."

She then opened her eyes and faced Queen Chrysalias, "Your majesty, I would like you to meet the most extraordinary and most powerful pony I have ever met."

The princess then stepped out of the way to show the back of the room, "I would like you to meet, Russada."

A thousand pairs of eyes went to the back of the room and rested on Russada who still stood right next to Doctor Hooves (who now was also staring at her). She gulped and slowly walked towards the stage.

When she was ten feet away from the stage, Twilight came to her side and Princess Celestia leaned into her.

"Listen," she whispered, "I know you don't have your element with you, but do you think you can still fight her with your own powers? The one that you used on us with all the ice and shadows?"

Russada shuddered, "The 2p, …no. Discord did something to me, to awaken her. But, if I loose myself inside of my dark thoughts, then sometimes I become that monster."

"Can you do it?" the princess pressed.

"I think so, but it wouldn't be me. Instead, it would be some blood-thirsty monster that would hold a deep grudge."

Princess Celestia closed her eyes and nodded, "I understand. Do what must be done."

She turned away and the two ponies looked at each other. They gulped simultaneously and faced the evil queen.

She looked down upon the two ponies, "What's this? I have never seen this pegasus before in my life, nor heard of her."

Russada bravely stepped forward, "I am Russada, the North Star, and I am here to defeat you."

She gulped again and started to shiver in fright. Russada was starting to get scared of all of this. The crowd whispered amongst themselves at what the mare was doing.

Meanwhile, her fellow personification friends looked over at her with shocked expressions.

Ireland took notice of her friend's fright, "C'mon, Russada. Remember all those times you whooped the perverts' and my sorry excuse of a brother's buts."

Mexico nodded, "She needs to look inside of herself and come back to her original powers. Russada needs them, and they need her."

Curacao was crouched on the ballroom floor, "But didn't Russada lock away her powers last time? And her painful memories?"

South Korea was sweating, "Do it Russada! Throw some ice at her or go crazy!"

However, their normally frightful friend, was still staring at Queen Chrysalias as if she was about to kill her.

Chrysalias laughed, "So this is your most powerful weapon, huh? More like a shrimp to me!"

She stopped and glared all around the room, "Tell you what, I'll be back in three days. If you don't surrender by then, I will take over Equestria by force with the help of my entire changeling kingdom!"

With that, green smoke swirled around her and she vanished.

* * *

**Let's end it here for today.**


End file.
